


Jump Start

by combatbaby



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: BDSM themes, Bondage, Electricity Play, M/M, Other, Sticky, Tactile, altmode, sparksex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combatbaby/pseuds/combatbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altmode bottom Megatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InuShiek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/gifts).



Megatron gasped, aft up, face down on the berth as sharp fingers pulled at the wires in his hip joints. Knockout was resplendent and eager and oh so knowledgeable when it came to anatomy. The medic smiled to himself at how wonton his leader sounded under him, even if it was clear he was still holding back. That pride would be broken soon enough.

Pulling his fingers away, Knockout raised them to his face, the smell of lubricant and oil that was his leaders making him more worked up. “Now then. You're going to go into alt-mode for me.”

“Ridiculous.” Megatron rumbled.

“Come on, Big M, you know you want to.” Knockout knew very well just how thick he was laying it on. “I can leave if you want.”

Reluctantly Megatron shifted, plates pulling and clicking heavily into place as he unfolded out in one direction and in on on another. He gave a short burst from his vents to prove his disdain but was otherwise silent as Knockout retrieved the heavy chains that would bind him.

The red mech worked quickly, hands smoothing over silver planes of plating as wings were secured in a way that would prevent his leader from transforming again until freed. He made a show of checking his reflection in the nosecone where he knew Megatron could see him and was met with a grumble.

Knockout looked up at the top half of Megatron's head that peeped out of the fuselage, it was both hilarious and in an odd way cute. A pair of annoyed optics and those heavily angled brow ridges glowered at him making him chuckle as he pulled the chains tighter. 

He began rubbing the plating to ease his leader back into their activities, sharp digits plucking between normally hidden seems and into vents. Fingers transformed into electromagnets and the results were spectacular. Megaton roared over comm, as the magnets pulled the wires under his plating.

It didn't take long for Knockout to have his leader worked up again, quaking slightly under the pull and petting. There was a groan of loss when Knockout pulled away. He pulled the electro-pads he'd stowed out of his subspace and moved to Megatron's nosecone again, securing one to each side. Fingers petted with one hand as the other rubbed at his own chest plates. They slid open smoothly apart.

Knockout bucked against Megatron's cone as he fingered his spark, spike panel now sliding away as well. He moaned at the friction and zing of metal on metal as he ground against the mech below him. He pulled the wires attached to the the elecro-pads up in either hand and hummed.

“Get ready to scream, my liege.” The bared wires met his spark.

When Knockout came back online there were still arcs of electricity flicking over them and he was face to brow with Megatron's half protruding head, now streaked with transfluid.


End file.
